DanMachi: Lightning
by MechaZero101
Summary: The city of Orario is a one and only, the city in which the Dungeon is located. Where Gods and Mortals live together, and explore the Dungeon to get stronger. The Gods have bestowed their blessing upon their loving children, which makes the world like an RPG. Enjoy this retelling of the story by MechaZero which focuses on the Loki Familia, and adds a new original character!
1. The Sword Of Thunder

Long ago, in a time of need, the Gods came down to the land of mortals, one thousand years ago, seeking entertainment, and entertainment they got. The Gods blessed their children with _Falna_ , and those blessed individuals would go on to explore the _Dungeon_ , a sentient underground labyrinth filled with aggressive monsters. Those who received the blessing of the Gods are called adventurers, and thus this would lead into a new age, the age of heroes!

 _Dungeon, Floor17. 5:56 PM._

The Loki Familia was rising to the surface after another successful expedition. Leading them were Finn, the Familia captain, Riveria and Gareth. Among those were Ais Wallenstein, Tione and Tiona Hiryute and Bete Loga. Although another was with them, a blue haired boy with a fairly slim body, the boy had a blue broadsword on his back and wore a black trench coat. He also possessed blue shoulder pads, gauntlets and boots, as well as a piece of armor which covered his chest only.

The boy was walking with the ground among the Top Executives, himself, being a First Class Adventurer, Level 5 in fact. He was looking grim, almost saddened, which is unusual for him. "Sed!" shouted Tiona. "Come on, why are you looking so grim? We're going back to the surface, show some joy!", as he heard her shouts, a smile appeared on his face as he leaned his head back. "Alright, guess you're right." Said the boy, who is apparently called Sed. "Well, don't worry about me, but Ais there seems down too." He looked over at the Sword Princess, who was also looking generally unhappy.

The Loki Familia kept walking, as they hear the roars of many Minotaurs, as an army of them came rushing towards the Familia, the adventurers got out their weapons, and were ready to fight. As the raging Minotaurs attacked, the Familia did so too. Sed slowly got out two Ninjatos instead of the broadsword on his back. Sed, in a blink of an eye and a flash of light, slashed through many Minotaurs, as they fall down on their knees, turning into dust. After the Minotaurs escape, Sed steps out of the fight as Ais and Bete follow them.

 _Orario, Surface. 6:45 PM._

"The Loki Familia, they've returned from their expedition." Said a shop keeper to a customer, as the Loki Familia walks towards the Twilight Mansion, they're home and base of operations. As they reach it, they are quickly greeted by Loki herself, who does what she excels at, and attempts to inappropriately touch the female members, as all of them avoid her, except Lefiya as they all go in for dinner and to celebrate their return.

Sed goes to his room, taking off the pieces of armor and putting his weapons down as he washes his face and goes to the dinner area. As Loki finishes her speech, the Familia members start to eat. "So, you goin' somewhere tomorrow?" asked Sed. "My poor Urga melted in the fight against those weird bug things. So I'm going to have another made!" Said Tiona. "What about the Monsterphilia? It's close." said Ned. "Yep! We'll be going!" Aanswered Tiona. "Huh…" Ned glances over at Lefiya, who was looking sad too. "Hey Lefiya, if you're still blaming yourself about what happened down in the deeper floors, don't." Says Ned, as Lefiya looks at him, almost crying. "Come on, if you need help, we'll always be there, be it Ais, Tiona, Tione or even me! We all deeply care about you, and by time, you'll get much better. Just promise us not to beat yourself, deal?" He winked at her, as a smile forms on Lefiya's face. "Right! I'll do my best!". "You're really good at motivating people, hehe." said Tiona jokingly.

After a while, Sed goes to his room after finishing his dinner, he takes off his coat and boots before laying in his bed and starts thinking. "Sigh…Ais wasn't feeling good, Lefiya wasn't feeling good, even I wasn't feeling good either. Just what is happening…" Sed then gets up and wears his armor, and takes his weapons as he leaves. On his way, Sed hears grunts and the sounds of blades. Sed recognizes the voice to be Ais', and finds her training.

Sed stands there for a bit, watching Ais' training until she slashes behind her, a wave of air sent towards where Sed was standing, only for him to duck in supernatural speeds. Ais turns around, only to see that she barely missed Sed. "Oh…I'm sorry." apologized Ais. "Nah, it's my fault for just sitting there and watching creepily." responded Sed. "What are you doing here?" asked Ais. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do some training, like the good ol' days. And I see you're doing the same, need a partner?" said Ned. "I don't mind." said Ais, getting into a fighting position, her sword, Desperate, in her hand. Sed takes out his Sky Piercer, the blue broadsword on his back.

"No holding back! Slowly build up the attacks!" Said Sed as he rushed towards Ais, only for her to dodge and attempt to knee him in the gut, only for him to land just in time and flip himself away. Ais then goes in to attack, slashing at him repeatedly. Sed blocked most of them with his blade, and dodged a few before attempting to kick the Sword Princess, only for her to duck and smash the hilt of her blade in Sed's gut, only for him to kick Ais in the knees, causing her to fall, but the air starts to surround her as she jumped back. "Using Aerial, eh? Guess I better use my Shocker!" shouted Sed as his body flashed a blue light, and is now covered in electricity. "Let's go!" said Sed as he jumped forward towards Ais, who did the same, the two roared as their blade's almost touch, only for them to be stopped by Riveria. "Stop, do you know how strong the clash would have been? It could have caused serious damage to the area." exclaimed Riveria. "We're sorry." Said both Ais and Sed. Riveria then left, leaving only Ais and Sed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" said Sed. "Huh?" asked Ais. "We haven't fought like this in what feels like ages, you've gotten much better." Sed glances over at Ais. "Yeah, it has. Uhm…You've also gotten better." Ais was getting nervous. "Well, it's time to take my leave, that spar made me pretty tired." said Sed, who was already on his way, waving to Ais. "Ah…Well, goodnight." said Ais, who waved back and continued her training. While Sed was making his way back, he was thinking. "Ais seems a lot more nervous ever since the Minotaur attack, I wonder what's gotten into her, maybe I should ask Bete…Yeah no, bad idea." Sed then went into his room, and slept. Waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Dept and Pride

Orario. 11 : 17 AM

The Loki Familia have been going around Orario doing their own things. Tione and Lefiya went to sell the Unicorn horn. Ais went to polish her blade, Desperate. And Tiona asked for her Urga to be remade, much to the Blacksmiths' chagrin. And Sed, well, he's been in The Heart Mansion all morning, sipping on some coffee and reading a book.

"Sigh, I should go out some more, but this, this is really relaxing, I needed this after the expedition…Ah, peace and quie-" Sed is cut mid sentence as Loki comes barging in. "EVERYOOOON- Oh, it's just you alone. Tell me, where the others go?" asked Loki. "Aaand there goes my mood…Oh who am I kidding, I can't get mad at her." Sed thinks to himself. "They went out in the city." he answered. "All right! Just be sure to show up tonight!" said Loki. "Tonight? Where are we going?" asked Sed. "The Hostess of Fertility, of course! Where do you think?" said Loki with an annoyingly. "Ah, sorry. Yeah, I'll make sure to come." said Sed.

As Loki leaves, Sed is left alone with his thoughts again. "Hmm…Maybe, just maybe." Sed gets up, and heads for his room. "I could upgrade my gauntlets." Sed then takes his gauntlets and goes to Goibniu's place. As he enters, he sees Ais in there, he greets both of them as he waits. "Oh great, another Loki Familia member…" said Goibniu in a low and quiet voice as he handed Ais a rapier. "Huh? What happened to Desperate? Either way, I'll ask her later." he said as he waited for his turn, after a few minutes, Sed walked up to Goibniu and handed him his gauntlets. "These…It takes time for me to pull my Ninjatos, and that time can be precious, especially when fighting particularly fast opponents, I would like wrist blades on these, ones that are able to go in and out by command."

"That'll cost a lot." said the God, as Sed bowed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it…Soon enough." Sed got up and saw Goibniu smiling. "Alright, I'll make it, although It'll take a while, especially with the time needed to repair the Sword Princess' sword." exclaimed Goibniu. "Take as long as you need!" said Sed. Goibniu laughed as Sed left the shop, looking around for Ais. But he couldn't find her, he then goes to the Twilight Manor, getting dressed up for the Post-Expedition Party. He wears his normal attire, only this time, he wears a black hooded jacket with some blue lines here and there in an organized fashion. "Ready." he said.

Orario, Hostess of Fertility. 9:08 PM.

The Loki Familia already had a reserved table for only them, as all of them started drinking beer, everyone but Ais, Riveria and Sed. Ais was drinking water while Riveria and Sed were drinking juice. Sed was never a fan of drinking, that and he can get wasted really quickly. On the other hand, a particular Werewolf had to get too drunk and caused a wuss.

"Hey Ais! When will you tell the other about that story?" said Bete, only for Ais to stay silent. "The one about the Tomato Kid." he replied. Ais was clearly uncomfortable, and Sed was extremely annoyed, even if he's wasted, he sounds like a barbarian, even though this is Bete and it is to be expected from him. It was still a major annoyance.

Bete started talking about an adventurer Ais saved from the Minotaurs that escaped to Level 5, and how that same adventurer was covered in Minotaur blood. He then went to ask Ais about who she'd chose between him and the Tomato Kid. "Tch…Didn't think he'd go this far…" Sed was hardly keeping that anger inside, Ais was getting more and more uncomfortable, before Sed can say anything, someone goes storming outside with a waitress calling for him. "Bell! Bell!" she yelled. Ais quickly rushed to the door way as Sed followed her too, they both saw a white haired boy running towards the Dungeon, Sed glares over to Ais, who has a sad and frustrated expression on her face.

Orario, Twilight Manor. 10:12 AM.

Sed wakes up, his head hurting, so he decides to relax for the day as tomorrow was the Monsterphilia, Sed takes a shower and goes to get some breakfast. Sed then continues reading a book that he's been really invested in while sipping coffee like everyday. Sed then gets up and decides to go to his room and sleep some more.

A few hours later, it night, Sed walks down to the front entrance, finding Ais and Lefiya having just returned from the Dungeon, Riveria and Loki talking to them. "Hey, what's going on this late?" asked Sed. " _These_ two only just came from the Dungeon, can't they just take a break?", Sed doesn't talk. "And as a Goddess, it's time to use my authority and push you. Ais, you'll be coming with me as my escort tomorrow!" said Loki. "W-What!? But…But Miss Ais promised she'll come with me…" said Lefiya.

"Too bad, Lefiya." said Loki, who started laughing while going up the stairs. "Ah well, I guess we're not seeing Ais tomorrow." said Sed, who was starting to get sleepy and yawns. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow, I'm really tired." Sed then walks up the stairs and into his room, going to sleep.


End file.
